1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device and an image formation method. More specifically, the invention relates to an image formation device that fixes toner images, which are transferred with toners of multiple colors onto a recording medium, such as paper, so as to form a color image, and a corresponding image formation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known image formation devices that are capable of forming both color images and monochromatic images, for example, color laser printers and color photocopiers. This image formation device forms a monochromatic image with only the toner of black color, in response to selection of formation of a monochromatic image through operations of an operation panel.
The prior art image formation device carries out an identical series of processing for formation of a color image and for formation of a monochromatic image, while the amount of toner used for formation of the monochromatic image is less than that used for formation of the color image. This applies unnecessary, excessive loads onto the respective constituents of the image formation device and thereby accelerates deterioration of the constituents.